The Intern
by oBsEsSiVe AnD hYpEr
Summary: Alex isn't what she seems. Slade thinks she's the perfect villian, Robin thinks she's the perfect girl, Beastboy thinks she's just like him, and they all think she's the perfect spy, but they're wrong. Chapter 9 is up! Alex tries to escape!
1. It's not what it seems

Hey everyone! I've decided to get this story idea out of my brain so it'll stop interfering with my other story. but don't worry! "No Matter where you go I will find you" will continue!!! It sooo hasn't ended yet. It's hardly begun!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the titans. I also do not own YAHOO messaging. not even on my computer. I have AOL. Nor do I own most of the villains. There will be some I do own, however. I do own Alex, and I will one day own the world! *Evil laugh* = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Jinx walked through the halls of Slade's headquarters, her footsteps echoing through the tiled corridor. Behind her walked another teenager wearing baggy cargos and a black tank top. Her footsteps were muffled from the rubber soles of her sneakers. Jinx looked back at her, "Alex," She said, her thin voice echoing, "Time to meet your boss." She smiled, smugly. She reached out and pressed a small intercom button by a metal door.  
  
"Please state name." Said a female robotic voice.  
  
"Jinx, ID # 1354272"  
  
"Please slide identification card through slot." The robotic voice said.  
  
Jinx smiled at the teen-aged girl behind her. Alex shook her platinum blonde hair and shoved a shoulder length strand off her face. Jinx presented her card and slid it through the slot.  
  
"Identity confirmed." The voice spoke, and the metal door slid open.  
  
"Follow me." Jinx said, walking through the door into a dark carpeted room.  
  
"Good evening, Jinx." A cold voice said from the darkness.  
  
"I found her."  
  
The voice seemed to find this funny. "I see. And where did you find her?"  
  
Jinx paused, "Er. Target."  
  
"Target?" The cold voice cackled, "Where is she?" Alex stepped forward, running her hand through her shoulder-length blonde hair. A scar was deeply carved from her right eyebrow to the top of her cheekbone, running through her right eye.  
  
"Your name."  
  
"Alex." The girl said, tucking her hair behind her ear. She had a husky voice, slightly scratchy, but deeper than Jinx's.  
  
"Are you willing to work here, and do as we say?"  
  
"Depends," she said, smartly, "Who's gonna ask me, and what their gonna ask me."  
  
"You're cautious, that's good, but I need someone who is willing to fight." The voice said coldly.  
  
"Fight, huh? Sounds fun."  
  
Jinx smiled smugly. If Slade liked Alex, then she would get the credit.  
  
"Good, good." Slade said, his voice cutting the darkness, "Welcome to our little club then. JINX!" He shouted, "Get her a room and introduce her to everyone.tell her what she will be doing."  
  
"Yes, Slade." She turned to Alex, "follow me." She walked out of the room followed by Alex.  
  
"So. what WILL I be doing?" She asked, unconcerned.  
  
"Oh, normal stuff, Stealing, hurting innocent civilians, killing, double parking." Jinx said, absentmindedly while examining her nails.  
  
"Cool, I'm in." Alex said, smiling a smile that looked more like a smirk than any thing else.  
  
"Good!" Jinx said, "Now before we get you a room, you need an ID card." She gestured for Alex to follow her. The pink-haired villain walked across the hall to a metal-doored elevator. She reached out her finger and pushed down the smooth plastic "Up" arrow. A robotic sound came from with-in the shaft and the doors opened to reveal a large metal elevator with benches. "We were going to make it glass," She explained, "but then Cinderblock, Mammoth, and Plasmus would break it."  
  
Alex looked at her oddly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'll introduce you to them later." Jinx's fingers traced across the many buttons in the elevator control and finally stopped on one, pressing it down. Jinx glanced at her nails again; she seemed obsessed with them.  
  
"So, about the stealing, if you were so 'powerful' then why do you need me? I mean, who's gonna stop you?" Alex asked, arms folded across her chest.  
  
Jinx looked up, "Don't tell me you've never heard of the Teen Titans!" she exclaimed, looking away from her long, witchy, pink nails to stare at Alex like she was crazy.  
  
"No, I just moved."  
  
"Ohhhhh." Jinx breathed in relief, "Well then I'll have to give you the low down, but first we have some business to attend to." The elevator stopped, and the reflecting doors opened cutting Jinx's reflection in half. "Follow me." She said, walking out of the elevator into a metal hallway filled with robots and machines. Alex followed her, staring at everything with a vague interest.  
  
"This way." Jinx began to walk down the seemingly endless hall with an easy gait, her heels clicking on the metal floor. Alex followed behind her, smirking when one robot crashed into another.  
  
"They're prototypes." Jinx explained over her shoulder.  
  
"I guessed." Alex said, raising her eyebrow at the metallic mess. Jinx finally stopped in front of a metal door with the words "Data-Base" painted in green. "Here we are." Jinx said, ushering her inside. "Gizmo'll fill in your information, print out your card, all that stuff. I'll wait outside." She shoved Alex into a chair, and walked out, tossing her head.  
  
"So polite." Alex muttered under her breath. She glanced up at the ceiling wondering how long it would take this "Gizmo" person to arrive. She was finally getting fed up and muttered, "What a jerk, I don't have all day" When a chair off to the side of the room in front of the huge computer whirled around. Sitting in the chair was an extremely small person with goggles on his head and no pupils. "Well EXC-use me!" The little guy said shrilly, "I'm SO sorry to keep you WAITING!" The kid was practically spitting.  
  
"Are YOU talking to ME?" Alex said back, standing up and walking across the room. She glared down at him.  
  
"Yeesh, chill out, snot face." He muttered, turning back around on his chair.  
  
"WHAT did you call me?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing!" he said hastily. "Are you Alex?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"I have to take down the facts, make your ID card, put you in the data base!" The shorty practically screamed.  
  
"So you're Gizmo?"  
  
"Yes, I am GIZMO" Gizmo snarled, "Now SIT!" He pointed to the chair that Alex had gotten out of.  
  
"OK, OK, chill out!" Alex said, walking to the chair and sitting cross- legged.  
  
"Name."  
  
"Alex."  
  
"FULL name, barf brain."  
  
"Well sorry! Alexandra Marie Hernandez."  
  
"Age."  
  
"14."  
  
"Date of birth."  
  
Alex sighed, this was so boring. "April 17th 1989"  
  
"Mother's name."  
  
"Kathryn Suzanne Anderson" She snarled.  
  
"Father's name."  
  
"George Fernando Hernandez." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"OK, go stand over there, Picture time." Gizmo said, cheerfully. Alex snorted and walked over to where the dwarf was indicating. She stood in front of the digital camera.  
  
"Smile." She gave one of her smirk-like smiles. "OK. Gizmo said as a machine rumbled and clicked, "You're done." He handed her a small plastic card, "Your ID #'s on it." He said, and shooed her out the door.  
  
"Yeesh!" Alex said when the door shut behind her.  
  
"He was being a jerk, wasn't he?" Spoke Jinx's voice from behind her.  
  
"Yea, what a freak." Alex said, blowing a strand of hair off her face.  
  
"Now you need a costume." Jinx said, looking at Alex with careful consideration, "There's some stuff in storage I think." She broke off, "wait! I know!" She shrieked happily, "Follow me!" She grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her down the hall to the elevator. "You're the same size as Amanda was!"  
  
"Amanda?" Alex asked.  
  
"Well, there was this girl who I found to work for us and we got her a costume and ID card and everything but kinda chickened out and left. she never wore her costume, and I think you'll like it, it's up in her old room." Jinx sat on one of the elevator's built in benches, staring at her nails again. Alex sighed and sat down as well, but as soon as her body touched the seat, the elevator stopped, and Jinx dragged her off.  
  
"I think it was room 546." Jinx said, looking at the numbers on doors, "Ah! Here it is." She shoved at the door. "Oof!" She grunted, "Stupid door." She blasted it off its hinges. "There." She smiled and waltzed into the dark dusty room. Alex stared at the unmade bad and the collections of makeup on the dresser. Jinx pulled open the huge walk-in closet as Alex ran a finger along the desk, staring at the dust.  
  
"Here we go!" Jinx shouted joyously, she walked out of the closet and shoved the outfit in Alex's face. On the hanger were a short black skirt, a black halter and a pair of black boots.  
  
"Er.." Alex began.  
  
"Don't forget accessories!" Jinx went back in the closet and pulled out a golden belt, equipped with weapons. "And this!" she pulled out a long- sleeved open-fronted coat that would reach to Alex's ankles. Alex went into the closet, quite doubtful, and emerged totally changed. The skirt clung to her frame perfectly and the boots helped the look along. The golden belt was purposely loose and at an angle. The Black coat was the bast touch, though. The sleeves were tight and it clung to her shoulders, falling to her ankles.  
  
"Perfect!" Jinx exclaimed, then ran over to the vanity table and tossing things off the top. "Black mascara." She tossed it to Alex. "Black eyeliner." She tosses a small pencil at her. "Blue eye shadow?!? EW!" She threw it off the table with a screech, "Ah, now that's better, gold eye shadow." Alex made a face. "And black lipstick!" Jinx said with flourish, brushing off her hands. She then ran back into the closet and took out every outfit in there and handed them to Alex.  
  
"OK, you're done."  
  
Alex eyed the huge pile in her arms, "Are you sure I'll need all that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We're the bad guys, our clothes get torn." Jinx said, eyeing her nails.  
  
"Erm... OK."  
  
"Now your room." Jinx ran out into the carpeted hall and ran toward a metal staircase.  
  
'Great,' Alex thought, 'Stairs.' she grimaced at the huge pile, and followed Jinx up the narrow metallic steps.  
  
After perhaps 3 flights, Jinx stopped and ran down a blue hallway, stopping at room 718. "Here's your room!" She said cheerfully, "Mine's across the hall." She pointed down aways to room 713.  
  
"Put your ID card in the slot," Alex did so, "And the door'll open." Alex smirk/smiled and walked inside. The room was painted red with black trimming. There was a Black and gold bathroom in the back within a wooden door, and a walk-in closet. There was a desk equipped with a computer and telephone and a golden bed with a black comforter.  
  
"Home sweet home!" Jinx said, snickering then walked off, her heels clicking as she went. Alex smiled. She tossed her armful of things onto the bed and went to sort them. She hurriedly hung everything up and tossed all the various items of makeup in dresser. She smirked, then went into her closet. Inside the pants that she had been wearing was a small wooden box. She grabbed it, unhitched it, and revealed a small web cam. She grinned and went to hook it up to her computer.  
  
"Wire A goes into the green slot." She muttered, her head stuck under the desk. "AHA! There you go, you little sucker." She pulled her head out from under the desk and bashed it on the chair. "OW!!!!" She howled, rubbing the top of her head. "Stupid chair." She hissed. She leaned over and pushed the "ON" button on her computer, and stood in front of her vanity.  
  
'Well.' she thought glancing down at her get-up, 'might as well look the part fully.' She reached for the tubes of make up that Jinx had given to her and began to apply. "OW!" She muttered as she poked herself in the eye with the eyeliner. When she finally finished, she felt ready to throw all the stuff out the window, why did she need makeup? She sighed and looked at her face in the mirror, amazed.  
  
"Woah." She breathed. Before her stood a sinister face. the face of a criminal. She smirked and turned back to her computer, of which was fully loaded. She grinned, and clicked on the YAHOO messenger and logged in. "Perfect." She said smirking when she saw whom she wanted was online. She clicked on the user name and pressed "WEBCAM" She grinned when it was accepted.  
  
"Hey," Robin said, his face filling the screen and his voice filtering through her earphones, "Are you in?"  
  
"Yea," She said, smiling, "They didn't suspect a thing."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
o0o! Amazing! Whaddya think??? Do you like it???? ^^!!! 


	2. A Real Friend

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!Sorry, guys! I had a major case of the following: a) computer problems b) writer's block c) grounding d) writer's block e) selling house f) more grounding. But, I'm finally here to write more!!! I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter! All the reviews I got were excellent. There sure are a lot of teen titan stories... I hope you get a chance to read this one!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Sunlight streamed through the two solitary windows by the top of the room, the shafts of sunlight intertwining and creating a spotlight on the floor. The walls were unadorned brick, and the floor was cement. Near the center of the room, next to the spotlight of sun, there was a power generator bolted to the floor. It hummed gently as it supplied the building with power until a gloved hand switched a small knob off... then all was silent.  
  
Alex stood in front of the generator, her hair tucked behind her ears. Behind her stood Jinx and Slade.  
  
"Wait 'til you see what she can do." Jinx aid happily to Slade, "She's excellent."  
  
"We'll see, Jinx, we'll see." He replied coldly, refusing to show his hopes for the young fighter.  
  
Alex placed her hands at her side, palms up. She focused on the generator, her eyes glowing silver. She slowly raised her hands and the air around the generator began to shimmer, as if it were in a heat wave. As her hands rised, so did the generator, bolts popping, metal sparking. It rised with ease, as it were a feather on the breeze. Suddenly Alex stopped, and clapped her hands above her head, and the generator fell, metal flying everywhere.  
  
Jinx clapped happily, smiling, Slade was sure to be pleased.  
  
Alex turned around, flicking a stray piece of hair off her face. "How'd I do?" she asked, directing her question to Slade.  
  
"PERFECT!" Jinx squealed, then clapped a pale hand over her mouth.  
  
"Good... but there is much room for improvement. We can not accept such a measly power, our opponents are much stronger." Slade said, trying hard not to show that he was pleased.  
  
"Yea, I know they're stronger, Jinx filled me in 'bout the Titans." Alex said, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at Jinx, "But that's not all I can do."  
  
Slade raised an eyebrow.  
  
Alex smiled, knowing that Slade wasn't expecting much from her. She put her hand in front of her, smiled her smirking smile, then focused. Her eyes once again glowed silver, but this time her hands did as well. Black bolts of lightning shot from her palms. Slade ducked quickly, as the lightning blasted into the wall behind where he had stood only seconds before. Alex then smiled, bowing.  
  
"Intriguing." Slade said, standing up, "You have strong powers, but I am still not convinced."  
  
"I know," Alex groaned, "Raven can move things, and Starfire can shoot starbolts. None of this will help me, Jinx told me... But I doubt any of the Titans can do this." She smiled and stepped backwards until she was standing in the spotlight of sun. Slowly, to the amazement of both Slade and Jinx, her body began to evanesce, (Amy's Input: Evanesce means to fad slowly into a vapor... not the band, which is Evanescence, although the band is coolio.) until all that remained was a small purple-black whispy orb where her heart had once been. The orb began to zoom around the room, flying to the ceiling, even going through the ceiling, and finally landing right in front of Slade and materialized back into Alex.  
  
"Tada." Alex said, grinning, "Did I pass?" Slade looked at her, mouth agape. Finally, he shook his head, trying to snap out of it.  
  
"Yes, you're in."  
  
"BOOYA!" Alex shouted, grinning, "I'm in, I'm in, OH YEA!" She danced about happily.  
  
Jinx smiled, "What did I tell you?" She asked, "She can do it all. She's perfect to defeat the Titans!"  
  
"We'll have to see what she's really like with them... we'll have to test her." Slade said, looking at the young girl who was hopping about madly.  
  
"Test?" Jinx shook her head, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Not a 'test' really, you, Gizmo, Mammoth, and she can go and get me something... just a trinket that I really don't need to badly, but then you can fight the Titans, see how well she fights in real life situations. Sometimes powers aren't enough. You have to be a quick thinker, have fast reflexes... So we must see... but for now, she's one of us."  
  
"Got it, boss." Jinx said, "I'm sure she's just what we need."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alex smiled as she got ready for bed. She had had a long hard day of training and was extremely tired, but she knew for sure that she was in. She had Slade so convinced, that if she had refused, he would've begged. They really hadn't suspected a thing.  
  
She sat in front of her computer, logging in. She smiled; Robin was online, time for major braggage.  
  
Fighter_chick: hey, wuzz^?  
  
nOt_A_sIdE_kIcK: not much, wut about u?  
  
Fighter_chick: I'm totally in, they so fell for it.  
  
nOt_A_sIdE_kIcK: Awesome, whut'd Slade say?  
  
Fighter_chick: At first he was all "good, but not good enuf"  
  
nOt_A_sIdE_kIcK: sounds familiar.  
  
Fighter_chick: ya, but he sooooo wuz hiding it, I meen, u cud tell.  
  
nOt_A_sIdE_kIcK: Hard to tell ne thin wit that mask.  
  
Fighter_chick: It wuz in his voice.  
  
Alex grinned, she was good at reading people, and it was obvious Robin was impressed. She wanted to brag more.  
  
Fighter_chick: hey, can I tlk to bb?  
  
nOt_A_sIdE_kIcK: sure, just a sec.  
  
Alex leaned back in her chair, pulling at her dark-green PJ bottoms.  
  
not_easy_bein_green: Hi, wutz wit the getting in?  
  
Fighter_chick: I'm so in, they are impressed.  
  
not_easy_bein_green: It's hard NOT to be impressed wit u, u r always doin stuf dat iz awsum.  
  
Fighter_chick: ur so lazy.  
  
Not_easy_bein_green: wut u mean?  
  
Fighter_chick: -_-' ur spelling, dummy.  
  
Not_easy_bein_green: w/e... hipocrit.  
  
Fighter_chick: Hypocrite. Give me cy.  
  
Not_easy_bein_green: bragger.  
  
Fighter_chick: Shaddup.  
  
Alex got up, and walked over by her closet and threw her sweaty garments in the hamper by the door. It wasn't like there weren't enough outfits, Jinx had supplied her with enough for a year.  
  
I_am_human: hey, awesome about getting in.  
  
Fighter_chick: Nice screen name, is it new?  
  
I_am_human: ya. Ne way, congrads on da new position.  
  
Fighter_chick: yea, it's coolio.  
  
I_am_human: um... suuuuuuuuuuuuure, w/e. ne way, star iz breakin mi arm, so tlk to her.  
  
Fighter_chick: kk.  
  
Alex felt a bit sad. She wished that she was with the titans, they always hung out together. It really wasn't any fun being the spy. She never got to hang out... she had to chill with the villians.  
  
"This sucks." She muttered, kicking the wall.  
  
Koriand_r: HELLO FRIEND!  
  
Fighter_chick: hey, star, im tired, gonna sleep. Tell everybdy I say hi and bi and I miss u, k?  
  
Koriand_r: Ok, Bye friend.  
  
Fighter_chick: bye.  
  
Alex sighed as she logged off. Starfire had called her one of their friends... but she wasn't, not where it mattered. She was never with them, she never got to do anything fun.. she was just a tool to help them. She wasn't BEING used, but she WAS being used. She sighed again, flicking off the light and going beneath the covers. Perhaps one day she would have real friends... perhaps someday...  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Hey! DONE! I know that wasn't as long, but I still hope you like it. PLZ REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Helpless

MEEP! Dang, there's a lot of stuff to do! I'm sorry it took so long to write again... but you know how it goes... so much work! Anyway, I've thought long and hard about what's going to happen in this chapter. I thought before school, I thought after school, I thought before sleeping, I thought while eating spaghetti, but I finally got it. WARNING: if you despise any relationships with robin that aren't Robin/Starfire, that means you, K9, don't complain. Thank you. PEACE OUT! ~*~AMY~*~  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
~*~PROLOUGE TO THE CHAPTER:  
  
A cold, bone-chilling wind ran through the endless gray sky. Fog, starting off thin then thickening slowly, tiptoed in following the howling wind. It rolled along the ash-covered ground, giving the endless horizon a smokey cast. The only two things visible in this barren land of loneliness were a gnarled, dead, rotting tree... and a young girl sitting at its base.  
  
The girl sat at the roots of the tree, her chin leaning on her drawn-up knees, tears streaming down her tan cheeks. She was alone and knew it... all alone... forever.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaleeeeeeeeeeeeeex" called a haunting, echoing voice from far off, "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex!"  
  
The girl looked up; her face tilted toward the sky, looking for the source of the voice that had called her name. When she saw no one, she leaned her head back on her knees.  
  
"I'm alone..." she murmured, "all alone..."  
  
"Aleeeeeeeeeeex" The voice called out again, not as haunting this time... familiar... and perhaps even comforting.  
  
Alex looked up, less distressed, her ragged breath becoming calmer.  
  
"W-wh-who-who are you?" she whispered.  
  
"Alex," the voice began, extremely familiar and very close by, "Don't worry... I won't hurt you." Suddenly, small particles of light flying from all corners of the barren landscape began to come together, forming a figure, which was becoming clearer by the second. Alex gasped as Robin looked down at her, smiling. (Amy's input: o0o0o0o0o... the beginning of the hinted romance, how exciting.) Robin reached out his hand to her, a reassuring smile playing across his lips. Alex looked at the hand he offered her and grasped it, pulling herself up from the dusty ground.  
  
As soon as their hands touched, the lonely, gray land began to change. The ashes disappeared, and grass began to grow. The clouds covering the night sky receded, presenting a full moon and a sky dotted with stars. The tree behind her blossomed, covered in rich new bark, deep green leaves and beautiful, white orange-blossoms.  
  
Robin smiled at Alex while she gasped in amazement. He reached out his hand, brushing away the stray tears on her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry," he whispered, "You'll never be alone, I'll always be there for you. Don't ever feel abandoned."  
  
Alex looked up at him, her shock being replaced by a blush. Robin leaned closer, "Alex, I have a confession..." he said, blushing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I lo-"  
  
"ALEX! GET YOUR BIG LAZY BUTT OUTA BED RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRG!!!" Alex shot straight up in bed, her eyes wide.  
  
Jinx scowled, hands on her hips. "Well it took you long enough."  
  
"Erm... sorry?" Alex grinned sheepishly, trying to remember her dream.  
  
"Whatever." Jinx grinned smugly, "You better get up now, Slade needs us, it'll be your first mission." She stormed out of the room, "you have five minutes." She called over her shoulder.  
  
Alex sighed, rising from her bed, trying to grasp the fleeting memory of her dream, but she couldn't. The harder she tried to remember, the more that was lost, buried in the darkest portions of her unconscious mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"So," Alex said to Jinx as the two of them, followed by Gizmo and Mammoth walked down an ally-way, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Well," Jinx began, "there's a brand new computer chip in the basement of Gothem Central Intelligence, a technological breakthrough according to Slade, called the Intergalactic Nuclear Transmitter/ Extraterrestrial Locator, or I.N.T.E.L. we need to get it." Jinx led the group into another ally-way, a dark, trashed one.  
  
"Why does Slade need it?" Alex asked, figuring she might as well get as much information as possible so she could help stop it.  
  
"I'm not really sure... I think he can harness alien powers with it or something. I really don't ask, I just do." Jinx stopped abruptly, causing everyone to crash into each other. "Here's the place." She said, grinning.  
  
"This place?" Alex glanced around. The building Jinx was pointing at had a small dirty sign hanging in the ally-way. "Lilly's Inn," an old, rundown hotel that had gone out of business years ago.  
  
"Yes, this is it. What did you think, they'd actually label it "Central Intelligence" or something?" Jinx sneered then looked over at Mammoth. "This wall." She said.  
  
"HEY!" Gizmo shrieked, "The snot-munching barf brain can't even find his nose with his eyes closed! How is HE gonna hit the right spot?"  
  
"I CAN TOO TOUCH MY NOSE WIT' MY EYES CLOSED!" Mammoth shouting shutting his eyes to touch his nose. "See?" he said proudly.  
  
"THAT'S YOUR LIP, YOU SNOT MUNCHING CAKE-SNIFFER!"  
  
"Duh, what did you call me?"  
  
Jinx sighed as the two boys rolled around on the ground beating each other up. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself." She muttered, blasting away the wall. Over the crashing of the bricks, a loud alarm could be heard.  
  
"Alex, Mammoth," Jinx shouted over the raucous, stay here and guard the entrance, warn us if the Titans come. Gizmo and I'll get I.N.T.E.L.  
  
Alex nodded and stood by the opening in the wall, the alarm pounding into her head.  
  
"Duh, I ain't no stupid." Mammoth muttered.  
  
Alex rolled her eyes, "sure he isn't." she thought sarcastically. She kicked at a brick with her foot and wondered how long it would take Jinx and Gizmo to get the chip and if there was enough time to "accidentally" trip her when she came out when from the end of the dark ally-way came a familiar voice.  
  
"TITANS GO!"  
  
"Titan's are here!" Mammoth shouted, them muttered "aw, don't them titans got nothin' better to do them pick on us?"  
  
Alex gave him a look that clearly said, "you are an idiot."  
  
"Why you be lookin' at me all funny?"  
  
"Because, you nimwi- OOF!" Something rammed into Alex, knocking her to the ground. Robin grinned down at her.  
  
"You gotta pay attention," he whispered in her ear. He raised an eyebrow, smirking, "so how's it goin'?"  
  
Alex kicked him into the air and pinned him against the wall. "Fine, and you?"  
  
Robin grabbed her arm, kicked off from the wall and jumped over her, causing her to slam to the ground.  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
Alex winced slightly, scrambled to her feet and turned to face Robin.  
  
"I see. How's Beastboy?" she asked, kicking him.  
  
"Why can't WE just talk?" he asked, grabbing her foot and twisting her leg, "why does Beastboy always work his way into the conversation?"  
  
She jabbed him in the stomach and pulled her foot away, "what are you talking about?" she asked, tackling him.  
  
"I mean," he said, shoving Alex off, "Ever since I met you, Beastboy has wormed his way between us."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Wha- are you jealous or something? I don't like Beastboy, if that's what you're asking, besides, I've only known you 4 months."  
  
He stood in front of her, "Four months is a long time when you consider..."  
  
Alex's heart beat faster... but she didn't know why.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Don't cry, you'll never be alone, I'll always be there for you. Don't ever feel abandoned."  
  
~*~ENDFLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Consider what?" Alex asked, swallowing.  
  
"That-"  
  
"LET ME FIGHT ALEX!!!!" Beastboy said, popping between Robin and Alex.  
  
"Fine." Robin said, and stalked off, heading toward Mammoth.  
  
"HI ALEX!"  
  
"Hi." She muttered, not really paying attention. Beastboy turned into a ram and charged. Alex realized what was happening at the last moment and jumped up, her feet pushing against the wall and kicked Beastboy, causing him to fall. Beastboy immediately got up, turning into something way larger this time... an elephant. Alex's eyes began to glow silver and the air around Beastboy began to shimmer as if it where a heat wave. Beastboy looked down at the ground as he floated higher and higher.  
  
"EEP!" He shouted becoming human as Alex let him fall. She winced as he hit the ground.  
  
"Ow..." he moaned.  
  
"Sorry!" She whispered.  
  
A hand tapped Alex's shoulder and she whirled around, it was Jinx.  
  
"WE BEAT THEM!" Jinx exclaimed, "We actually beat them! And we have I.N.T.E.L.! Ha ha!"  
  
Alex looked over Jinx's shoulder at the Titans.  
  
Starfire was lying atop a pile of bricks, a bruise forming on her head, a nasty cut on her arm, and a number of scratches on her golden face.  
  
Cyborg was lying, motionless, his circuits strewn about the ally.  
  
Raven was doubled over, grasping her chest, trying to breathe.  
  
Beastboy lay behind Alex, groaning quietly.  
  
Robin was crumpled by the edge of the wall, the wall he had been thrown against, out cold. Alex gasped.  
  
'I'm supposed to be helping them! It should've been easier for them to win!' She thought, 'How did they lose so quickly?' She looked at them, her heart bleeding... she couldn't help them... she couldn't stop their pain... she couldn't do anything but watch...  
  
She was helpless.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
TA DAAAAAA! End of chapter 3! YAY!!!! 


	4. Scarred Past

Hey everyone!!! Sorry for taking so long for this chapter, I had it written already but I've been moving and my computer was all messed up and I only figured out where word was last night. This chapter deals with Alex's past. Also, a bit of a love interest begins to show... but not in the best way possible...

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Alex paced through her room, her bare feet gliding across the cold black tile. The only light penetrating her room was the dull, pulsating light from her computer. It had been two days since she last saw or heard from the Titans. Two days since she saw them broken... two days since she saw them defeated... two days since she caused them to be defeated. Alex glanced worriedly at the computer, hoping for a sign from the Titans, but they remained off-line. She hadn't heard from them since the fight, and she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep either.

"They can't be hurt to badly, can they?" She wondered, chewing on her lower lip and staring at the ceiling. The clock clicked, showing it was 2:30 in the morning. "Maybe I should go to the tower and see-" she shook her head, cutting herself off. It was too dangerous, she could get caught. What if someone went up to check up on her?

"But Slade trusts me..." She murmured, "He wouldn't have anyone check up on me..." She grinned, and idea popping into her mind. 

"But if he does, no one will have a clue I'm gone."

Alex flicked off the computer, then rushed across the room, turning on the TV, putting the volume on low. Any one who had ever had Alex over for the night knew she couldn't sleep without MTV's music blaring it's way into her unconscious mind. She threw a book about UFOs down on the floor by the bed. Another fact about Alex that most people knew was that she usually fell asleep reading about UFOs or ghosts or other paranormal things. 

Alex looked at the room. Convincing, but the bed was all wrong. It was obvious she wasn't there. Alex shoved two pillows wrapped in an electric blanket under the comforter and shaped it to look like her when she was sleeping. Alex grinned it would look like she was there, and be warm like she was there. Perfect.

Alex tiptoed into her closet, trying not to wake up Jinx, whose room was right across from her, or especially Gizmo, who not only was a very light sleeper, but also had the room directly below hers. She couldn't very well wake one of them up when she was "sleeping".

She stared at the clothes in her closet. She couldn't go in her costume... if anyone saw her, she would instantly be recognized. She couldn't go in her pajama's either... that would just be weird. She shoved aside a few skirts, and to her dismay, she couldn't find anything but her costume and a wrinkled pair of cargo's that had a pizza stain on them. She groaned. Her pajama's would have to do. She sighed, then walked over to the window, and orbed to the tower.

~*~

Alex landed just inside the tower, her bare feet skimming across the tiled floor. 

"Oh great." she muttered, looking down at her feet. She had forgotten shoes. She shrugged and made her way up the stairs, remembering how a mere two months ago, she too had lived here. She walked down the hall, stopping in front of Robin's room, her hand resting on the doorknob. She looked wistfully across the hall at the room that had once been hers. Her hand slipped off Robin's door knob and she stepped into her old room closing the door behind her. She clicked on the light, smiling. She had only lived here for 3 months, but the room felt more like a home to her than any of the 4 apartments she had lived in.

Alex sighed, looking at the dreamy purple and black room the titans had prepared for her and smiled. It wasn't as big as any of the other Titans' rooms, and she did have to share Raven's bathroom, but she loved it nonetheless. 

She walked across the room and sat on her bed, leaning her head against the wall, wondering what her life would be like if she had never run away to Gothem City. She closed her eyes, soaking in the only home she had ever had.

Alex's father had died before she was born, so she never met him. Her mother had never wanted to talk about him, so she knew nothing about him. She didn't even have a photo. Her mother had once been a very confident strong person... or so she heard, but her mother had lost any confidence she had when her husband died.

Alex remembered how absent minded her mother was, never remembering to do anything necessary for Alex. How many times had she waited outside school for hours? How many times had she had to walk home in the rain? How many times had her mother forgotten to pay the electric bill.... in the winter?

It wasn't until she was 10 that her mother remarried. How she even remembered the date of her wedding was a mystery to Alex. Tony was her step-father's name. Alex shuddered, remembering Tony's temper... how he used to get so angry if one little thing went wrong...

A tear worked it's way down Alex's face. She used to hide in her dusty old closet praying he wouldn't find her. He always did though... he always did.

Alex reached up touching her right eye... the eye with the scar through it... the eye she would never see with again. She remembered that day... the anger, the blood, the darkness, the fear. Her mother hadn't ever noticed. Bitter anger coursed through her body. 

When she turned 13, her life changed forever. Something was terribly wrong with her. She would destroy things without meaning to. She would hurt innocent people. Sometimes she would just disappear for hours at a time. She couldn't see her body... she couldn't feel. She could make things move, and in her anger, she did it without control. She was scared. She was hurting people... she even killed someone... she killed her own mother. She hadn't meant to, she didn't know what had happened... but she knew she couldn't stay there. She could never go back there again.

Tears ran down her face. Her mother wasn't a good mother, she was a terrible mother, but she loved Alex, and Alex loved her.

After that, Alex had run away, but no matter where she went, something horrible happened. She made few friends, but the ones she did make where harmed by her. She knew she had to control what she was doing, but she didn't know how.

Last summer, when she had just turned 14, she met Raven... only Raven. Raven had helped her control her powers and eventually introduced her to the Titans who had become her family. She swallowed. Once again she had done something to the ones she cared about, to the ones she loved.

Tears fell freely down her cheeks. It was all her fault... all her fault. 

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her tear filled eyes to find Beastboy in front of her. (Amy's input: you thought it was Robin, didn't ch'a? Didn't ch'a??? MUAHAHAHA!)

"What's wrong?" Beastboy asked, his eyes filed with concern as he sat next to her, "Are you ok? Did they figure you out?"

Alex sniveled, swallowing her tears. "No... I was worried about you... you guys never IMed me..."

"Oh... That... erm, that's 'cause I kinda.... erm.... broke the computer..." Beastboy said sheepishly.

Alex closed her eyes, trying to erase the past, imagining she didn't exist. Suddenly she felt Beastboy's arm around her.

"It's ok to cry... I've had a bad life too."

Alex gave into her misery, leaning her head on Beastboy's shoulder. Someone finally understood... someone finally cared... she wasn't alone.

Beastboy put his arms around her, and she just sat there, trying to heal. Neither of them noticed the door opening, nor did they notice the person who slipped in. Neither were aware of anything untill the figure ran out of the room slamming the door.

"Wha- Who was that?" Alex asked alarmed.

"I dunno... let's go see." 

The two tiptoed out of the room, looking about. Robin's door was ajar in front of them.

"Robin." She said, glancing down the hall.

"Is he in a bad mood or something? He didn't even say hi to you."

"More than likely. But who knows?"

Beastboy shrugged and followed Alex down the hall, down the stairs, and into the living room.

"Robin..?" she called softly, "You there?"

Silence.

"YO! ROBI-" Beastboy began before Alex clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhh!" She hissed, "you'll wake up everybody else." She walked into the kitchen with Beastboy, who had turned into a dog, at her heels. "Come on Robin, Talk to me."

"You ought to go back. You'll get caught." Spoke Robin's voice from the shadows with an unusual coldness.

Alex looked at beastboy with confusion in her eyes. Beastboy morphed back into a human and stood beside her.

"He's been like this ever since the fight. Did you knock out his brain?" Beastboy whispered.

Alex gave him a where-is-your-common-sense look.

"What?" He whined.

Alex sighed, then walked over to Robin. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You can tell me..."

"No, I can't." He stepped out of the shadows, "You're too busy with you're boyfriend. No go before you get caught!"

"He's not-" Alex began.

"GO!" Robin shouted.

Alex looked at him with pain in her eyes. "I came because I was worried abou-"

"WE'RE FINE! NOW, GO!!!"

Alex looked at him, angry. He was her family, she cared about him! She walked out the door, but before closing it, she shouted, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND BUT AT LEAST HE CARES MORE ABOUT ME THAN YOU DO!!" She slammed the door and orbed home, misery mixed with anger coursing through her.

She didn't see the broken person she left behind.


	5. Prove it

Ch. 5: Prove it.

Underscores don't show up!!! ARG!!!!!!!! screams

* * *

Sweat poured down Alex's face as she practiced her kickboxing moves on an old, worn, red punching bag that hung from the ceiling by a tarnished chain. Slade was unhappy with her ability for hand to hand combat, so he had ordered her to practice for 3 hours a day. That alone was enough to make Alex tired enough to sleep the rest of the day, but when paired with the other exercising and training she had to do, it was unbearable.  
  
It was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon, and she had been training non-stop since 7 in the morning. Alex sat down on a bench and mopped off her face with an old towel. Luckily, she didn't have to train in her fighting outfit, which would've been next to impossible. Slade had finally listened to Jinx's complaints of ripped outfits, and had given them shorts and tank tops to practice in.  
  
Alex took a deep breath and stood up again, rubbing her shoulder. She had to get back to kickboxing, she still had an hour to go, and she had to practice against Jinx.  
  
"You ready?" Jinx asked smugly. She thought Alex couldn't fight well.  
  
'Hah,' Alex thought, 'just because I go easy against the Titans won't mean I'll go easy on you.'  
  
She had been a bit too careful with the Titans, and she needed to pretend they were her enemies, not her friends. Jinx lunged at Alex's feet. Alex jumped up and over her, doing a little flip. She grabbed Jinx's hand and pulled her onto her back.  
  
"Ow..." She muttered, as Alex attacked.  
  
As Alex fought, thoughts swirled through her head. She remembered fighting Robin...  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"I see, How's Beastboy?" Alex asked, kicking at Robin.  
  
"Why can't WE just talk?" Robin asked, pain in his eyes, "Why does Beastboy always work his way into the conversation?"  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Alex ground her teeth slightly, and punched Jinx in the face, and dodged another attack. What was Robin's problem anyway? First he got all annoyed when she asked him about Beastboy, then he'd accused her and threw her out of the tower. That had really made her mad. 'That boy has problems' she thought, bitterly.  
  
"OW!!!!" Jinx cried, yanking her arm from Alex's grip, "HELLO!!! You made me break a nail."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Alex said, absent-mindedly.  
  
"Whatever." Jinx said, looking at her nail in disgust, "Just go away."  
  
Alex shrugged, glad to get away from the work.  
  
"Oh, by the way, today's my birthday," Jinx shouted as Alex walked away, "We're going to crash a party, OK?"  
  
"Yea, sure, whatever." Alex said, leaving.

* * *

Alex stretched, glad to be back in her room. She leaned her head back, popping her neck. She was stiff and tired. She sat on her bed, closing her eyes tightly, trying to forget all the time she had spent with the Titans.  
  
"Ping"  
  
A small pinging noise awakened her from her trance, it was coming from the computer, which not only had she left on, but also left the instant messenger on, and she had about 30 messages from Beastboy.  
  
**Noteasybeingreen:** Alex? HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLo0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
**Fighterchick:** yo, chill bb.  
  
**Noteasybeingreen:** sry, were were u?  
  
**Fighterchick:** practicing. 'cording to slade, im not good at handtohand combat.  
  
**Noteasybeingreen:** harsh.  
  
**Fighterchick:** ya, and I haveto practice kicboxin 4 3 hrs a day.  
  
**Noteasybeingreen:** dat sux.  
  
**Fighterchick:** and I couldn't sleep last night.  
  
**Noteasybeingreen**: y not?  
  
**Fighterchick:** im mad robin.  
  
**Noteasybeingreen:** o, ya. Hes a jerk.  
  
**Fighterchick:** Whats his problem? I meen, ive nown him 4 like 4 months, and hes actin like a looser.  
  
**Noteasybeingreen**: dunno.  
  
**FighterChick:** sigh anyway, its jinxs bday today. We havto crash sum prty.  
  
**Noteasybeingreen:** really? I wonder if its da one aqualadz frend iz throwin.  
  
**Fighterchick:** oh, him. Isnt he like a water dude? Can he breathe air?  
  
**Noteasybeingreen:** ya. He didnt used ta get around much, but noow hes mr populer. He made a buncha frends on land, and one iz havin a party. Were goin.  
  
**Fighterchick:** well, maybe it's the same one. Hope there isn't ne trouble.  
  
**Noteasybeingreen**: me nither.  
  
**Fighterchick:** im gonna go, k?  
  
**Noteasybeingreen:** kk. Bye/  
  
Alex signed off, she was tired. She hadn't gotten very much sleep lately. She had spent two nights worrying about the Titans, then last night, not only had she gotten home at about two AM, but she was also very annoyed at Robin. She still didn't know what his problem was. She sighed and looked over at the clock, it was three thirty. She lay down on her bed, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Alex?" Jinx asked, walking into Alex's room, dressed for the party already. She wore a diagonally striped black and pink dress. Her hair was down, and she was covered in makeup. "Alex? WAKE UP!"  
  
Alex blinked and looked up, "huh, what? Oh, hi." She said, rolling her head around, cracking her neck.  
  
"Oh my god, Alex, you have to get ready! The party starts in 15 minutes, and we're, like, ten minutes away!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Alex said, getting up and walking towards the door, "we can go now." She said.  
  
"Oh no we can't, not with you looking like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Jinx threw up her hands with exasperation, "You're still in you're training clothes, you smell like a cow, your hair's messed up, and you're makeup's smeared!"  
  
"Oh." Alex looked in the mirror, "Yikes."  
  
"Exactly." Jinx said annoyed, "I guess we'll have to be fashionably late. You take a shower, I'll find you something to wear." She started for Alex's closet.  
  
"You won't find anything in there," Alex said, heading for the bathroom, "I only have fighting outfits."  
  
Jinx sighed, "I'll see if I have something." She groaned and headed out of the room. Alex sighed and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
Alex emerged, wrapped in a towel. She stepped out of the bathroom, and screamed.  
  
"JINX! Hello! I do need some privacy!" She snapped.  
  
"Well, sorry!" She said, covering her eyes and holding out a dress to Alex. "It's a little to big on me, it should fit you." She walked out of the room, "Tell me when you're done! We need to do your hair and makeup." Alex suspected Jinx would've had a better life and career in the makeover industry.  
  
She sighed and slipped into the dress Jinx had given her. It had a handkerchief –style skirt and a corset like bodice, laced up with a black ribbon. She loosened the ribbon a bit so that it wasn't so tight. She took the towel off of her head, and yanked through her hair with her fingers.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Jinx yelled through the door.  
  
"Yes." Alex said, sighing as Jinx came in with a blow-drier and half a ton of make up and hair things.  
  
"First things first." Jinx said, revving up the blowdrier. Alex winced as she started yanking at her hair.  
  
"Stop moving around so much!" Jinx said sternly, pulling at a piece of Alex's hair.  
  
"OW!" she yelped.  
  
"Don't be a baby." Jinx said, brushing Alex's hair around her face. "I think we'll put you're hair up." She said, brushing it off of Alex's face.  
  
Alex winced as Jinx pulled her hair into a pony tail, then twisting it, pulling it, turning it, and finally finishing.  
  
"Perfect." Jinx said, shoving a mirror into Alex's hands so she could see the back. She had to admit, it looked pretty good.  
  
"Now for makeup."  
  
'Oh no...'  
  
"I think we'll stick with eyeliner and lipgloss, I don't want you looking better then me."  
  
Alex sighed with relief as Jinx poked her in the eye with eyeliner.  
  
When Jinx finally finished causing Alex pain and mortifying her, she smiled in approval. "Now we can go."  
  
Alex stood up, and wiggled her toes, looking at her bare feet.  
  
"SHOES!" Jinx screeched, and ran into her room. Alex looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed. She covered her right eye with her hand. She hated the scar. She pulled a piece of platinum hair from her bun and pulled it in front of her eye. That was somewhat better.  
  
Jinx hurried back into her room with a pair of knee high black boots. Alex took them and put them on.  
  
"Perfect!" Jinx squealed, "we can go now!" She ran out of the room. Alex followed her reluctantly.

* * *

It was nine thirty, the party had started half an hour ago, and Alex could hear the music blasting through the walls.  
  
"I hear they have a live band." Jinx said, happily.  
  
Alex shrugged, and they walked to the door, and started to open the door.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies." A voice said from behind them, and a man with a clipboard hurried in front of them, "Are your names on the guest list?" He asked, flipping through the guest list.  
  
"No." Alex said, "we're VIPs." Her eyes began to glow silver as she blasted the man with black lightning. Jinx slammed him against the wall.  
  
'Forgive me...' Alex thought, sadly.  
  
Jinx grinned, and the villain and the spy walked into the party.  
  
Jinx was correct in saying that there was a live band. The lead singer was maybe 16, and had short black hair with blue tips that blew around her face. She had on blue lipstick, and a lot of eyeliner. A guitar was slung around her back. The lead guitarist had bright orange hair, a lip ring and an eyebrow ring, and the drummer had long dreadlocks. The bass player seemed normal, until Alex saw his arms, and realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and was covered in tattoos.  
  
Alex looked around, and saw that the Titans were there, half of her was happy, the other part of her was full of dread. None of them seemed to notice that she was there. She sighed sadly, until Raven looked up at her and winked. She scratched her head three times, returning the hello.  
  
Jinx looked around excitedly, until she saw the Titans. "Oh no." She groaned, "what are THEY doing HERE?"  
  
Alex shrugged. She felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around to face Aqualad.  
  
"Do I know you?" She asked, coldly.  
  
"Yea, I'm Aqualad, remember me? We met before, when you first came to live with the-"  
  
Alex opened her eyes wide and tried to shake her head with out Jinx noticing.  
  
"Are you all right? Do you have something in your eye?"  
  
"No..." She shook her head.  
  
"Ok. Any way, when you first came to live with the-"  
  
Beastboy had looked up and saw Alex shaking her head, and opening her eyes wide. He looked and saw that Aqualad was talking to her... 'Uh-oh...' he thought, He didn't know Alex was a spy. He hurried over and clapped a hand over Aqualad's mouth and dragged him away.  
  
Alex sighed in relief. Jinx had left any way, so it wasn't too big of a deal. She hurried over to where Jinx was dancing and joined her. She glanced over to where the Titans were. They were having a blast. Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin were fooling around, trying to dump ups of punch on each other's heads. Starfire was half dancing, half flying, and Raven was beating up some guy who was making a move on her. Alex closed her eyes and tried to ignore her friends, and just let the music seep into her soul.  
  
After maybe an hour, Jinx yelled in Alex's ear.  
  
"I'm going to go to the bathroom, be right back." She shouted.  
  
"What?" Alex asked.  
  
"I'M GOING TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" She screamed.  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"I'M GOING TO THE BATHROOM!" She shouted, right as the music stopped.  
  
"Well, really," Alex said, "You don't have to shout."  
  
Jinx growled and stomped off.  
  
Alex sighed and sat at a table, facing the bathroom, so she could see if Jinx came out. Beastboy walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"Hi, how are you?"  
  
"Fine." She mumbled, as a slow song started.  
  
"I miss you....  
  
Miss you so bad...  
  
I don't forget you...  
  
Oh, it's so sad....  
  
I hope you can hear me..." The singer started.  
  
Alex watched as Robin danced with Starfire. They were dancing very close. Too close. Alex ground her teeth.  
  
"He's trying to make you jealous." Beastboy said, following her gaze.  
  
"Why is he acting like this? We were such good friends, always fooling around... maybe a little more than friends... and now he ignores me."  
  
"Well, it's different now." Beastboy said, patting her shoulder.  
  
"It's not fair." She muttered, "I don't want to be doing this. I want to be with you guys. I'm so afraid I'm gonna get caught... or I'm gonna get you guys killed. Do you know how hard it is to watch you guys getting defeated and not being able to do any thing?"  
  
Beastboy sighed. He couldn't think of anything to say. Just then, Alex saw Jinx come out of the bathroom.  
  
"Jinx..." She hissed, then began shouting at Beastboy. "DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN, YOU LITTLE TITAN FREAK! IF YOU SO MUCH AS TALK TO ME, I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT!"  
  
Beastboy grinned, then ran off.  
  
Alex buried her face in her hands. Jinx sat down next to her.  
  
"Woo, what a party." She said, fanning herself.  
  
"Yea..." Alex said, miserably.  
  
Jinx shrugged, and began to hop of the chair.  
  
"That's them, officer!" They heard a voice shout. The lights came on and the man with the guest list along with two officers dressed in hard plastic protective suits made there way to Jinx and Alex.  
  
"Oh shit." Alex moaned, and one of the police grabbed her and put on handcuffs.  
  
"I suggest you don't move." He said sternly.  
  
The officers escorted the two girls out of the party and turned the lights off again.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Beastboy muttered. He glanced around; Robin was sitting at their table, looking alone and preoccupied. He sat down across from Robin.  
  
"Why'd you do it, Rob?"  
  
"Do what? I didn't call the police." He said, looking shocked.  
  
"Not that, the stunt with Starfire. You are deliberately trying to make her jealous. Do you know how unhappy you make her? She couldn't sleep last night."  
  
"That's her problem. Or maybe it's yours. She's your girlfriend."  
  
"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Beastboy shouted.  
  
"Could've fooled me. Sitting on her bed making out with her."  
  
"DUDE!" Beastboy looked appalled, "My lips have not touched hers. Deal with it. She likes you, all she ever does is talk about you."  
  
Robin looked down at the ground.  
  
"I know you like her."  
  
He said nothing  
  
"Come-on, man. Just show her how you feel."  
  
Robin sighed. After a moment of silence, he simply asked, "how?"  
  
"Prove it to her, man. Prove it."


	6. Defeat

"Good morning Gothlam City! It's 7am on Saturday, October 14th and we're starting off the morning with a love detication from our very own crime-fighting Teen Titan; Robin, to a girls named-"Alex slammed her fist down of the snooze button and fell back into a peaceful sleep. Peaceful until the five minutes were up and the radio DJ, Kerry Casey, started blaring in her ear.

"Yes, we do mean THAT Robin," Kerry began, "Why? Did you think it would be Starfire?"

"No..." A teen-aged girl began uncertainly, "I was kinda hoping it would be me." She hung up the phone and Kerry began laughing.

Alex rolled out of bed and picked her sweaty training clothes off her filthy bedroom floor.

Kerry Casey cleared his throat, "All right, does anyone else feel that way?" He began to snicker, but soon regained control. "Or perhaps you have some juicy gossip about the Titans! If so, are phone lines are open! 1-800-U-CALL-US that's 1-800-822-5587." (Amy's input: Please do not call this number, because it is not really a radio station number... or maybe it is, but still. Don't call it. You'll get me in to trouble.)

Alex switched off her radio as 50 Cent began to blare "In Da Club". She groaned, feeling sore from dancing most of the night, and breaking out of prison during at about 3am. She yawned and changed out of her sweet-and-sour-chicken stained pajamas and into her sweat stained training clothes; a black ribbed tank top and red cotton shorts. Her hair was a nasty rat's nest, and she knew that, but she didn't feel like combing it. She just gathered it into a messy ponytail on top of her head. She looked at the mirror and groaned. She looked almost as bad as she felt. Mascara and eyeliner were smeared under her red, sleep-deprived eyes, the marks from the pillowcase were all over her cheek, leaving imprinted red lines, and she was starting to get a zit.

"I'm going way downhill." She muttered, pulling at her stringy, greasy hair. She sighed and turned away from the mirror. She didn't have any reason to look nice anymore. She had no friends here, she didn't care what Jinx or Gizmo thought about her. She didn't care anymore either. She leaned down and tied her smelly, dirt-covered tennis shoes. She glanced quickly over at the digital clock on her nightstand. It was 7:18. She should've been down in the gym at 7:00. She groaned and started running out of her room, almost knocking over Jinx who had her hand poised on Alex's doorknob, ready to come in.

"I know, I know," Alex moaned, "I'm late."

Jinx shook her head, "No, Slade wants to talk to us," She lowered her voice into an excited whisper, "He knows how to defeat the Titans!"

* * *

Slade had gathered perhaps 5 villains around a table in a small, makeshift conference room. He stood at the front, a white board with the blueprint of the Titans Tower behind him, and a small box in his hand.

Jinx sat next to Alex, grinning from ear to ear. Alex slumped forward in her seat, leaning her chin in her hand, trying to look interested, which wasn't easy.

"I have collected you all here today for one solitary purpose."

'A purpose more important then sleep?' Alex thought, annoyed.

"I have found a fool-proof plan to defeat the Titans, and the only way I can carry it out is with your help."

'Ah, a fool-proof plan carried out by fools. That'll work.' Alex thought, trying to entertain herself.

"We'll start by using this small chip," Slade opened the box to reveal the I.N.T.E.L., The chip that Jinx, Alex, Gizmo, and Mammoth had stolen from Gothlam Central intelligence. "Thanks to the changes that Gizmo made on this chip, we will now be able to harness alien powers."

'Slade Slade bo Blade banana fanna fo Fade mee my mo Made, Slaaaaaaaaade.' Alex thought, board and delusional. She sighed, feeling sleepy. She listened to Slade talk for awhile, and almost dozed off until she heard the name "Starfire."

"Therefore draining Starfire's powers, rendering her useless to the Titans. We'll give them three days to worry, then we will launch out attack. Jinx, you will hide here," Slade pointed at a room in the Titans tower with a retractable metal pointer. Alex blinked her eyes, trying to rid herself of the drowsiness that was slowly pulling her under.

"You will attack Raven when she's asleep, therefore at her weakest state. Gizmo, you will hack into Cyborg's re-charger here," He jabbed at the board again, "That way he will be weak and unable to fight. Cinderblock, you will hide here," He pointed to another room on the board, "And attack Beastboy when he's asleep. Alex," Alex looked up quickly, "You will attack Robin, bound and gag him... and then you will bring him to me. "Alex gulped. "Overload, You will strike here," He pointed at the board, "and here, shutting down the Tower's security system. The Titans will be worried about Starfire's condition. There are sure to be weak spots in their defense system. We'll insert the chip into the ray in an hour. In two hours, the attack will begin." He looked at Alex carefully, "I do not want you messing this up. Any of you." He made a wide sweeping motion with his hand, "Dismissed."

Alex gulped, feeling scared... bound and gag... Robin? Why was he looking at her so oddly? Why did he... Alex shook her head.

'I'm being paranoid,' She thought, 'he doesn't know... he doesn't know.'


	7. Dangerous Love

**FighterChick**: rae, slade has a plan

**AzArAtH:** a plan? what is he gonna do??

**FighterChick:** hes going to destroy starz powers

**AzArAtH has signed off**

Alex paced through her room, panic twisting through her abdomen. She glanced at the computer, her brow furrowed on worry. How could Raven do this, now, when she needed her most? She viciously kicked at the base of her desk, pain throbbing through her bare foot.

The minutes passed on to hours, and still Alex paced through her room, throwing worried glances at the computer.

"I can't do this." She muttered, chewing at the inside of her cheek. She looked up, "I CAN'T DO THIS!" She shouted up into the ceiling, "I CAN'T!" She crumpled into a heap on the floor, her shoulders shaking. "c-c-an't d-d-o this! Will never be able to... n-never. Never... Never.... Never...

"Never do what?" A voice called from behind her. Alex stumbled clumsily to her feet and whirled around.

"R-robin? What are you-" Her voice broke off.

Robin stepped into the light of Alex's bedroom, brushing off dust from his hands. "The power went out at the tower..." He said, hesitantly, looking around, "And Raven said you knew what Slade was planning... so... I came to find out what it is."

Alex fought back the tears that clung to her throat. Since when did she have nervous breakdowns and start sobbing unexpectedly? _Since this, _Alex thought, _Since the day I became Slade's Intern, since the day I started training to defete the Titans, the only family I ever had._

"Alex?" Robin asked uncertainly, wondering if she was off in her own world or just forgot he was there.

Alex snapped to attention, her eyes blinking rapidly.

"What's wrong?" He faintly remembered the night Alex came to the tower... and spent the entire time crying in Beastboy's arms. _Will I ever be her shoulder to cry on?_

She shook her head and sat down on the bed, "You have to leave, they'll find you here, they'll come, and then our whole plan will be exposed."

Robin sat down next to her, fiddling around with a birdarang, a bad habit he only did when he was nervous. "So? The worst thing that can happen is you'll be exposed. They can't do anything. It's not like they want to kill us."

Alex jumped up, "BUT THEY DO WANT TO KILL YOU! THEY WANT TO TAKE AWAY STARFIRE'S POWERS! THEY WANT JINX TO KILL RAVEN AND GIZMO TO KILL CYBORG, AND MAMMOTH TO KILL BEAST BOY AND THEY WANT ME TO... they want me t-to.. to... k-kill you."

Robin's eyes widened in poorly concealed shock, "But, they can't do that, can they?"

"YOU DON'T GET IT! THEY WANT TO DO IT, THEY CAN DO IT, THEY WILL DO IT!"

"Shhh," Robin said, puting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She shrugged it off, "They will... they will..." She looked up at Robin, "I can't do this anymore, Robin. I can't. I quit. I'll leave today. I can't keep pretending to be this tough villain girl with a bad attitude, I can't keep watching my friends fail, I can't train and befriend the people I hate and am sworn against, and I can't kill some one I lo-" She paused, catching herself on the word "love", "care about, some one I care about."

Robin tossed his birdarang aside, "You can't quit, you can't, we're depending on you."

"THEN DON'T DEPEND ON ME! I AM NOT SOMEONE YOU SHOULD DEPEND ON! I CANNOT SAVE YOU!" She screamed through her tears, "Now go, you know what's going to happen, get out before they kill you."

A rustling could be heard at the door, "GET OUT!" She shouted, and shoved him towards the window.

Robin began to climb into the night air, "Please, Alex, after this, you can go, I promise, but just- you can't-" He sighed, "Don't leave us forever, Ok? because, I mean, you mean alot to me, and I tried to tell you before.. that... I-"

The door began to open.

"Go!" Alex hissed, and shut the window quickly.

"Alex?" Jinx poked her head in the door.

"Yea?" Alex asked, wiping at her face

"Who was that?"

"Hmm?"

"Who was that?"

"who?"

"The person you were talking to..." Jinx said, walking halfway into the room, "The one you were shouting at..." She looked slightly suspicious.

"No one... just the TV" Alex said, a little to hastily.

"Hm.." Jinx left, a look of aprehension on her face.

Alex sighed and plopped down on her bed, her hand brushing against something sharp. She drew her hand back, realizing Robin had left one of his birdarangs behind, but something about the birdarangs shape was wrong. As she looked closer, she realized why. Entwined around the blades of the weapon was a blood red rose.

KEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE giggles hysterically


	8. Lost Blood

Alex lifted up the birdarang, untwisting the stem of the blood red rose. The rose's curled petals had just begun to unfurl, exposing the yellow pollen center of the Boy Wonder's gift.

She smiled to herself, "He does care..." she murmured. She examined the birdarang, locating a button that made the blades retract. The weapon's body also retracted, until all that was left was a small red disk with a bright yellow button in the center. She placed it on her dresser as she went into the bathroom to get water for the rose.

"Alex!" Jinx's muffled voice shouted from the hallway, "Get into fighting gear! The attack has been launched!" Loud clacking footsteps could be heard running past Alex's room.

Alex sighed and stuck the rose into a mouthwash bottle filled with water. Her semi-perfect moment of realization had shattered, and she was filled, once again, with apprehension. She left the bathroom, makeshift vase in hand, and went to go change into the clothes of a villainess. She set the rose on her dresser next to the birdarang as she went into her closet.

"Stupid plan." She muttered as she pulled her skirt on, struggling to zip up the zipper, which kept getting caught on the loose threads of her tanktop. She sighed in disgust as she threw her tanktop off. She pulled the threads from the zipper and zipped the skirt the rest of the way up.

She sighed again, thinking of ways to stop Slade's plan. It couldn't be that complicated... could it? She slid into her boot, adjusting the snap on the top.

"Alex, you will attack Robin, bound and gag him... and then you will bring him to me."

Alex shivered, remembering Slade's speech and the look he gave her... the suspicious look... the knowing look... She shook her head frantically. Slade knew absolutely nothing. She clasped her belt shut and moved over to her dresser. She covered her pale face with sinister makeup, becoming someone else. She brushed her hair up into a bun, hiding how greasy it was.

Looking into the mirror, she took a deep breath. "I will stop Slade," She said to herself, "and then I will go back to the Titans, and be a normal member." She looked at her reflection carefully, "I will never see this face again," she murmured. She looked down at the rose on the dresser. Next to it was the collapsed birdarang. She picked it up and slid it into one of the compartments on her belt. No one would blink if she had a rose, but if she had a bright red weapon with an "R" on the back... well, that would get her nowhere.

A loud pounding came from her door, "ALEX! COMEON! THE FIGHT'S STARTING!" Alex sighed inwardly and opened the door to face an extremely excited Jinx.

"Come, we have to report to the battle room for last minute tips from the head the training department."

"Ok." Alex said, trying to look as excited as Jinx did, "Let's go!"

The two girls walked down the hallway, one bouncing excitedly, and the other feeling something bouncing around inside of her.

Once they had gotten to the main floor, a guard, dressed in a plastic protective suit with a staff of cackling electricity, stopped them.

"Hey, Marc," Jinx said as she walked past him.

"Hello, Jinx, Alex." He began to walk past then turned around, "Oh, Alex, Slade wants to see you."

Alex felt panicked, "Um... why?" She asked, trying to look calm and unconcerned.

"A change in your assignment for the big attack. He just wants to cue you in."

"Oh..."

"I'll escort you there." Marc said, straightening up.

"Oh, no, that's Ok..." Alex said, her heart pounding in her chest.

"No. I insist." Marc grabbed hold of Alex's arm and began to march down a dark corridor.

"Bye Alex!" Jinx shouted, "See you during the attack!"

Marc kept marching down the black hallway.

"Um... so, where are we going?"

"Surveillance room."

"Where's that?"

Marc pointed at a green door with a small sign reading "Surveillance" that was on Alex's right.

"Oh." Alex smiled, "Do I really need an assignment change? I like my assignment."

Marc looked down at her and shook his head, "Inside, now." He opened the door and pushed her inside.

"Um, aren't you coming?" Alex asked, her heart sounding like an African drum in her ears.

"No." Marc slammed the door shut, leaving Alex in the extremely large surveillance room.

The room was maybe 30 feet long and perhaps 20 feet wide. The floor was smooth and black. The walls were white and unadorned. The only things that were strange were a large podium with 4 large buttons, and a small closet type pocket in the wall. Inside the closet was a metal bench, making it look like a cell.

A cell to put Robin in? Alex shuddered.

"Alex..." A cold voice said behind her. Alex whirled around to find Slade looking at her menacingly.

She coughed and cleared her throat, "Um, hello... You have a change in my assignment?" She looked slightly panicked. All sorts of horrible thoughts ran through her mind. What would he make her do to the Titans?

"Yes, Alex, I do. You see, I've decided we need an inside look at the Titans."

"An inside look?" 'Like ripping them open?' She thought, scared to death.

Slade walked over to the podium. "Yes, an inside look, we need someone to get to the Titans... someone to be a Titan."

"You mean... like a spy?"

"Yes, but not only a spy, I've had spies before. A girl named Terra. She helped me a little, installing camera's, giving me the titan's weaknesses, but she was foolish and became attached to them, wanted to be friends I suppose." He sneered, "But now I need someone to carry on her work, and I want someone to do it right."

"You mean..."

"Yes, Alex, I want you to be a spy, I want you to 'work for the Titans'"

"WHAT!?!?!" Alex looked shocked, her mouth dropping open.

"I want you to pretend to work for the Titans."

"Ohhh, no, no no no no no! I cannot do that! I'm uh... er, I HORRIBLE spy, I can't keep secrets to save my life! I'll end up exposing you... I'll destroy the plan! I suck at being a spy." Alex said, finishing off lamely. This was not what she had expected. It was impossible! A two way spy?? No way.

"You seem to be doing a good job so far, Alex."

"Um, pardon?"

"You seem to be doing a good job so far. You've kept the Titan's secrets, you haven't gotten attached to Jinx or Gizmo... in fact, you have done an excellent job of being a spy. No one suspected anything. No one except me, of course." Slade laughed, "You Titans always underestimate me. I've known you worked for the Titans from the moment Jinx met you."

"H-how did you.." Alex stuttered.

Slade laughed and pressed a button on the console. The wall behind him lit up with pictures... pictures of Alex when she first met the Titans. There was a picture of her painting Starfire's nails, trying to control her powers with Raven, joking with Beastboy, kicking Cyborg's but at video games, and talking to Robin about her past for the background check. Pictures of her entire life with the Titans spread out across one wall. She gasped slightly.

Slade pressed another button, the wall to his right lit up with pictures of her sneaking of to Titans' Tower, crying in Beastboy's arms, yelling at Robin; there were pictures from the dance, talking to Beastboy while glaring at Robin and Starfire; and there were pictures from an hour earlier, Robin sneaking into her room and talking to her... the rose on her desk.

Alex's face displayed pure terror. Slade pressed the third button and the wall to his left displayed pictures of Alex's childhood... her entire childhood displayed on a wall. Alex tried to breath but couldn't.

"Wh-where d-did you g-g-get that?" She asked, trembling.

Slade laughed, "Simple, Alex, I know everything about you. I have been watching you since the day you were born. After all, why shouldn't a father watch his daughter?"

"A... father?"

"Yes, Alex, I am your father."

Alex's eyes opened in fear; "You are not my father." She said, angrily, "My father died with honor fighting for his life!"

Slade's cruel laughter filled the room, "That's what you were told because that is what I wanted you to be told."

"No, no! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

"Yes, Alex, I am your father."

"You can't possibly be my father, you would have powers! I have powers! But neither you nor my mother have them!"

"Your mother had the powers."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, anger coursing through her veins.

"When I left your mother, I took her powers and her sanity. I couldn't have her teaching you how to fight. Your mother wanted to destroy all I stood for, I had no choice."

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" Alex shouted in rage.

"No, my child, you killed her." Slade said, watching Alex calmly.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I AM NOT YOUR CHILD AND YOU ARE _NOT_ MY FATHER!" Alex said, her hair flying around her enraged face.

"Now, now, Alex, if you are going to disrespect me, I shall have to ground you." Slade pressed the last button on the podium. All of a sudden, Alex felt a pulling sensation in her spine. She tried to resist, but the pulling was like a magnet. She jerked backwards, sliding along the floor until she was inside the small cell that she thought had been for Robin. Blue electricity crackled at the entrance of the cell. Slade walked over and faced her.

She zapped violently at the force feild with her black lightning, but nothing happened. She tried to orb out, but she couldn't orb, her body wouldn't let her.

"It won't work, Alex. You can't escape."

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked fiercely, fire burning behind her eyes.

"First, you will stay in this cell until you learn to cooperate. Then, after I change everyone's assignments for the big attack, I will bring you the Titans, and you will kill them."

"And if I don't?" Alex asked, thinking there was nothing he could do, "You can kill me, even torture me, but I will NEVER kill my friends."

"Then, dear, dear Alex, I will have them tortured, and make you watch." Slade said, laughing.

"You're a sick man, a very, very sick man!"

"Now, that's no way to talk to your father." Slade said. As he left the room, he turned off all the pictures and changed the walls to show different Titans in the tower. He had cameras hidden in the Tower.

"Have fun." He said, slamming the door, leaving Alex in the dark.

* * *

Review or there's no more!


	9. Rat in a Cage

Alex paced angrily through the cell, pausing every once in a while to strike out and kick one of the walls.

_GOD!_ she thought, grinding her teeth, _My father's a pschopath... I'm stuck in this... this THING!_ She pressed her head against the cool, white, metal wall of the cell, thoughts running through her mind. Above the mess of confusion and wild escape ideas one thing stood out to her. She knew there was no hope. She was trapped. There was no possible way that she could get to the Titans, who were sure to meet their downfall.

She slid to the floor and put her chin on her knees. Even if she got there in time, she couldn't do anything about it. There was no way she could stop Slade. She glared at the forcefield that held het in captivity. In the dark, it glowed electric blue.

"There has to be some way to get through it..." Alex muttered to herself. She examined it closely. It was probably an electric feild, so an metal, electrically charged object would more then likely create a disruption. She glanced down at her belt, there was nothing in there except a small dart gun that worked with a spring and a release catch.

"Who even know if it is an electrical feild?" She murmered sadly, taking the dart gun out of the belt to examine it. As she reached for the gun, her fingers grazed something small, metal, and cold. She dropped the dart gun which clattered to the floor and grasped the small object. She held it in her palm close to her eyes, struggling to see in the dim, electric blue light.

A faint black "R" Impressed itself upon a red metal circle. A small smile crossed Alex's face as she pressed a small green button on the reverse side of the disk. The birdarang sprang to life in her hand. The tiny smile turned into a grin as she turned the weapon over and over in her hand.

"Electronic components, metal exterior..." She murmered, "And electric explosion on impact." She glanced up at the forcefield again. The birdarang would disrupt the field, but only if the forcefield was a powerful electric field. If the field was too weak, then the explosion would only power up the field. Not electric, and the birdarang would explode with a greater velocity, and more then likely kill her.

She looked around her surroundings sadly. It was either that or be killed in this ratcage without trying to do anything. At least this way, in case she did die, she at least died trying to escape and save the Titans.

She took a deep breath and threw the weapon into the firey blue wall. An explosion of leaping green and blue flames engulfed the entire cell and nine tenths of the survaillence room. Oily black clouds of smoke wafted toward the ceiling. Alex took a gasping breath...

Then everything went black.

* * *

HI! This is the next chapter! Its awesome, eh? Ok. If you want more, review. I know many of you read but dont review, BUT REVIEW! I BEG YOU! 


End file.
